


【Brucedick】A monster in the wardrobe 衣橱怪盗

by Sporophore



Category: Batman - Fandom
Genre: M/M, brucedick - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 14:42:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4629093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sporophore/pseuds/Sporophore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>布鲁斯的衣橱遭到神秘怪盗的袭击，抓捕窃贼原本应该对侦探来说再简单不过，然而事实却并不是想象中的那么简单。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【Brucedick】A monster in the wardrobe 衣橱怪盗

**Author's Note:**

> 存在一点点underage吧？…因为病痛而变得脆弱的知更鸟和过于体贴的布鲁斯.

“迪克，你在里面吗？”布鲁斯轻叩衣橱而没有选择直接打开它，他用手心贴着夜里冰冷厚实的木板，没有人回答他，但是隔着厚厚的木板他依旧清晰的感受到男孩的颤抖。

“布鲁斯老爷，我很抱歉。我猜您大概注意到了。您衣橱里的衣物正在离奇的失踪——有时候不只是衣橱里的，您脱下来的待洗衣物偶尔也会不见踪影，不过一段时间后又会自动出现在洗衣房。”阿尔弗雷德欠了欠身对自己的失职感到抱歉，“我希望这没有使您感到困惑，因为庄园里出现了对您衣橱感兴趣的……怪盗。”管家思忖片刻，选择了一个不那么刺耳的词汇，希望自己没有什么失礼的冒犯之意。

“阿福，我会处理好这件事情的，一切照常就好。”布鲁斯降低了自己的声音，但显然他对自己的承诺也充满了怀疑。管家点了点头，抱着一筐待洗的床单消失在走廊尽头。

布鲁斯站在棕褐色的老式胡桃木衣柜前，手掌划过微凉的光滑柜门，衣柜此刻正因倾泻进屋的阳光而镀上一层柔和的琥珀色光芒。大概是从多久开始的？三个月前还是更早一点？布鲁斯并不清楚。对于亿万富翁来说，布鲁斯像全部有着通病的有钱人那样从不在乎一两件衣服的消失。他巨大的衣柜里有高档衬衫、外套、礼服，而阿尔弗雷德会在他出门前准备好他的通勤衣物——是卧室衣橱里的贴身的“居家服”。一个电话的功夫，再度回到衣柜前的布鲁斯会发现他准备取出的衬衫消失了。起先比起对衣服失踪的怀疑布鲁斯更多的是怀疑自己的大脑。然而三次之后布鲁斯确定一切问题的起源并不是他引以为豪的记忆力，他也不会粗心大意到把自己的衬衫遗落在哪位名媛淑女家。  
可是布鲁斯不确定的是他是否该把一切锁定到另一个人身上，一切都开始向一个错误的方向行进。

罗宾的心正在狂跳，他心虚的把耳朵贴在门板上听着屋外的动静，除了钟摆划过空气的声音一片寂静。袭击布鲁斯的衣橱让他浑身战栗，他正因为偷窃布鲁斯的衬衫而感到兴奋。激增的肾上腺素使他的体温迅速攀升，但他变得僵硬。

没有人知道他对布鲁斯的衣橱做了什么。

罗宾把脸埋进布鲁斯的衬衫里，汲取着熟悉的气味。淡淡的的香氛萦绕在他的鼻尖，柔软的织物摩挲着他的皮肤，是布鲁斯的气味，来自布鲁斯。男孩跪坐在床上，把手中的衬衫紧紧拥入怀中，感到幸福和甜蜜，就好像布鲁斯在他身边……就像布鲁斯正紧紧拥着他。他将衬衫披在肩上，一想到这些衣物曾紧贴布鲁斯皮肤，罗宾不由得发出一声羞耻的呻吟，脸上显现出不正常的红晕来。他倒向床板脱下自己的内裤，闭上双眼幻想着布鲁斯的胳膊环抱着他为他慢慢撸动。他想象布鲁斯将他那硬挺的鼻梁搁在自己肩上，低声呼唤他的名字，说：“迪克，做我的罗宾。”他的喉咙泄出些破碎的呻吟，颤抖着重复他的回答。他听见布鲁斯发出低沉的笑声：“好孩子。”然后在他耳边落下一个满意的吻，更加奖励的照顾着他的下身。罗宾轻轻呼唤着布鲁斯的名字，而布鲁斯则给他更多的吻和安抚。男孩因情动而变得柔软潮湿，过大的衬衫从肩头滑下，温热的体液正慢慢洇湿压在臀下衬衫下摆。他最终高潮了，咬着过分长的袖口将长者的名字化成呜咽全数堵在口中。罗宾满足的倒下，在羞愧与失落的潮水一波一波带回他的理智与廉耻心之前陷入睡眠。

“你感冒了？”  
是一种标准的蝙蝠侠式关心，此刻蝙蝠侠正把一只腿踩在滴水兽光滑的脊背上，并没有回头。感冒可从来都不是什么好兆头。罗宾从阴影里跳出来，积极地反驳着蝙蝠侠此刻内心的想法：“别担心，只是一个喷嚏，而且没有感冒药——”男孩手舞足蹈的比划着，接着若无其事的推了推眼角，那正酸得厉害。但是蝙蝠侠确定罗宾欲盖弥彰的鼻音，他回头扫了罗宾一眼，男孩耸着肩强调：“我真的没事，不会影响夜巡的。”鼻塞使男孩的眼角憋得通红，看上去有点委屈。  
“我们会早点回去。”男孩大概是还想说点什么，但蝙蝠侠射出勾索，罗宾只得跟了上去。气流迎面而来，而他不该让男孩穿着有限的布料和他一起玩竞逐游戏。

“该死。”  
罗宾被射伤了。是一个两栋楼之外的狙击手，等布蝙蝠侠赶到那里去的时候那个该死的混蛋已经消失了。来复枪的枪管还热着，地板上甚至还有没有熄灭的烟头——他们搅黄了一场黑帮的大型毒品交易现场，以罗宾腰部中了一枪作为代价。蝙蝠侠低吼了一声，打了翻架在桌上的枪架。

蝙蝠侠揭起披风，罗宾正躺在那片阴影之下，看上去像一只在雪地里冻僵的鸟儿。蝙蝠侠没有选择，交易地点在一片空旷的场地，他没有遮蔽物来隐藏罗宾，他只能把披风丢在罗宾身上，然后赶在狙击手射出第二枪之前解决掉他。

“嘿，欢迎回来！”在蝙蝠侠检查伤口的时候罗宾虚弱的笑道。腰部中枪，子弹擦了过去，但高速的旋转让男孩过分细瘦的腰侧呈现出触目惊心的伤口。在做了简单的止血后，蝙蝠侠阴沉着脸用披风把他裹了起来，迅速抱上了等候在一旁的蝙蝠车。

男孩的体温因失血脱水和热量的流失而不断下降，一种莫名的未知情绪开始让蝙蝠侠感到焦躁和无力。如果罗宾醒着他估计会很乐意享受这次的受伤，被蝙蝠侠、被布鲁斯抱在怀里正是他渴望了许久的东西。往日的生活缺乏宝贵的肢体接触，所以眼下的一切正显得难能可贵。

“补充了糖分后他会发热，迪克少爷大概会睡上好一阵子。虽然失血并不严重，但嗜睡是所有流感病患的共同特点，布鲁斯老爷。”管家看着一言不发的男人，试图减轻对方此刻的负疚感。男人点了点头，看起来和床上的人需要一点单独的相处时间，管家识趣的退了出去。

他深深地自责着，开始怀疑自己最初接纳罗宾的意义。他把一个冲动少年拉进城市的灰色地带、训练他，然后让他同自己一样成为罪犯们的目标……这是一个理智成年人该做的事情吗？但他或许他需要这一切，需要罗宾在他耳边提醒他他是谁，需要罗宾那些跌至冰点的冷笑话以至于夜巡变得不那么单一。男孩是自愿牺牲睡眠时间穿着制服同他在城市的夜空里游荡，而他只是满足了对方的心愿，然而当布鲁斯想起怀中逐渐失去的温度时他又再次不安起来，至少他不该默许男孩穿着露大腿的装束和他一起外出。

夜晚的时间并不总是漫长的，如果没有噩梦。布鲁斯明白阿尔弗雷德意有所指，管家在意的并不是那些奇怪的衬衫，而是在提醒布鲁斯男孩对他与日他沉默地看着男孩对他的感情滑入一个微妙而暧昧的境况而没有立即阻止，这使得事情变得更糟。布鲁斯总是认为现在迷恋只不过一时的泡沫，等迪克会慢慢长大并从他的影子下面走出来，他就会找到合适的伴侣。哥谭的花花公子擅长调笑与伪装，而当真正面对为他露出致命弱点与信赖的人他往往不知道如何表达自己的感情。布鲁斯擅长利用人的感情，而蝙蝠侠却不知道对感情做出合适的回应，而这几乎催生了现在的一切——诱使罗宾从一开始渴望他的回应而逐渐滑向恋慕的深渊。

门推开了，布鲁斯从床上坐了起来。月光从窗外照进屋内，在地板上投下一个变了形的图腾。男孩显然是没有注意到床上的人，只是默默拉开衣橱钻了进去。

布鲁斯突然间感到一阵眩晕，他看着他的罗宾穿着他的衬衫轻手轻脚的踱入他的房间——他挪到床边，柔软的床垫发出一声沉闷的口申吟，他猜迪克可能听见了。这实在是诡异又尴尬，谁都不想被最在乎的人发现有一点诡异的小癖好，可是布鲁斯不能就放任男孩披着他的衬衫缩在衣橱里一整夜。

他想说点什么，但是喉咙却干涩的难以发出半个音节。“迪克，你在里面吗？”，布鲁斯的手按在把手上，等待里面的人的回复。他清楚地听到走廊里古董钟表的钟摆不紧不慢的数着点数，明白对峙陷入了僵局。迪克的沉默让他感到煎熬，他不想让迪克感到受伤。

“迪克……我要进来了。”布鲁斯降低他的声音，试图用安抚情绪的声线让男孩软化下来。他隐约听见一声怪异的抗拒喉音，像是他的提议被坚决的否定。布鲁斯的房间变成了一个诡异的角色扮演现场，男孩是一个因为恐惧而拒绝接受救援的可怜虫，而他则是将要破门而入带男孩逃出生天的救生员。

当布鲁斯开始拉动把手的时候他听见了微弱的指甲抓挠声，男孩在坚持不懈的抗拒他。布鲁斯慢慢拉开衣橱，他不由得屏住呼吸，眼前的景象让他心里某个不知名的地方抽动了一下，疼痛和柔软占据了他的心脏。

男孩正缩在角落里，坐一叠属于他的衬衫上，把脑袋埋进两条光衤果的腿中不住颤抖，挂在衣架上的外套的下摆堆积在迪克的头顶和肩膀，把男孩的头发弄得乱糟糟的。布鲁斯想揉揉因为疾病和伤口而变得脆弱的男孩的发顶，但男孩看起来已经受到了足够大的刺激，他不想逼迪克。

布鲁斯把一只手放在男孩的膝上轻轻揉捏，在衣柜里一直保持这个姿势会很不舒服，手掌下的皮肤是微凉的，拥着单薄的衣着入睡大概正是罗宾感冒的原因。“迪克，我知道你想要我，”布鲁斯用温柔低沉的声音说道，手掌下的皮肤紧张的像拉满的弓箭，“跟我到床上来。”  
迪克轻微动了动，似乎有一丝动摇。布鲁斯把迪克搂进怀中，看透了一切似的安抚着受到惊吓的男孩：“你的感冒还没有好，”他扳着迪克的肩膀，借着窗外的月光检查男孩的脸，却只能看见男孩湿润的雾蓝色眼珠，“我们现在到床上去。”  
布鲁斯托着男孩的臀部将他抱了起来，男孩把头埋在布鲁斯赤裸的肩膀上无声的哭泣。“对不起……”男孩的眼泪沿着布鲁斯的肌肉一路下滑，他的两只胳膊紧紧环着年长者的脖子，好像这是他唯一的救命稻草。布鲁斯的身上实在是太暖和了，迪克小心翼翼的闻着布鲁斯散发出来的气味：酒精从布鲁斯的毛孔里蒸出来，除了洗发香波和沐浴液的味道还有属于男人特有的厚重吸引力，几乎让男孩感到眩晕。

“我不会责怪你，不必道歉。”布鲁斯轻柔的把他放在床垫上，在另一边慢慢躺下将被子提了上来，“你身上太凉了。”布鲁斯接着去捉男孩的膝盖，让男孩冰凉的双脚紧贴自己的腹部。男孩害羞的挣扎起来，一只脚掌正顶到布鲁斯双腿之间。“别动，忍一会，等你身上暖和了再放回去。”布鲁斯有些懊恼的警示到。男孩把脸埋进枕头里，他的脸在黑暗中变红，布鲁斯就躺在他的旁边，男人带着酒气的呼吸喷在他的发顶，一只手还紧紧贴着他的后背，好像他随时都会逃走。

男孩蜷在布鲁斯胸膛的双腿慢慢伸直，他搂得太近以至于年轻的皮肤几乎是磨蹭着他的双腿回归原位。布鲁斯在一片漆黑中皱起眉头，带着疑惑的口气问到：“你总这样（睡在我的衣橱里）吗？”迪克原本放松下来的肌肉又突然紧绷，布鲁斯轻轻拍着男孩的后背示意对方不要紧张。

“没、没有…我只是今天以为你不会回来了…我以前从来都没有…”迪克的声音越来越小，尽管布鲁斯几乎觉得自己又把迪克弄哭了，但他还是对迪克的回答抱持怀疑态度。

“那就好。”

布鲁斯把迪克的头轻轻按向自己胸口，梳理着男孩柔软的发丝陈述到：“以后不要再穿着我的衬衫就这么跑出来、躲在我的衣柜里，会感冒。”

迪克忽然间哽咽起来，布鲁斯，布鲁斯用最温柔的方式警告了他的行为，而不是扒光他把他再踢回到自己的房间去——都怪该死的感冒药，让他变得伤感又迟钝，布鲁斯就要厌恶他了……

“如果你想过来，就到床上来，不要再睡在衣柜里了。”布鲁斯的声音在黑夜里听起来有些沙哑失真，迪克以为自己听错了，但是布鲁斯把他按得太紧，他没法抬头去观察自己的表情。

“我会陪着你。”布鲁斯轻轻拍着男孩的脊背，感受着对方吹在他颈项上的细小气流，他闭上眼感受男孩逐渐绵长的呼吸。

这大概是他欠迪克的一个回复，他愿意看着这个少年，让他知道他永远都不会被自己丢下。布鲁斯吻了迪克的额头，男孩轻轻动了动却没有醒来。

“晚安，迪克。”


End file.
